Una historia muy divertida?
by kago-chan121
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome son amigos de la infancia.Un día su vidas se vuelven más interesantes cuando por culpa de una azabache terminaron en el hospital y ella quedo embobada con un muy sexy doctor, pero ellos no fueron los únicos afectados en este accidente. Es nuestro primer fic (de una amiga y yo) asi que porfavor no sean muy duros y que lo disfruten.
1. Una visita al hospital

- estoy muy feliz de que haya llegado este día- dijo el muchacho muy emocionado.

-yo también - dijo la chica muy feliz

En ese momento van colina abajo en una bicicleta de dos puestos, iban muy rápido y de repente la chica dijo

-tengo que decirte algo inuyasha- dijo la chica

-¿qué pasa kagome? - dijo el chico curioso

-¿es mal momento para decirte que no se andar en bicicleta? - dijo kagome nerviosa

-Que! - dijo inuyasha muy asustado

-Pense que tu podrias solo!- grito Kagome

-Tonta!- fue lo ultimo que se escucho de Inuyasha

Entonces los dos observaron al frente y vieron que se acercaban a la avenida principal

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Más tarde en un hospital dos chicos estaban en camillas todos enyesados y lamentándose del accidente que provocó la azabache

**Flash back**

Los chicos iban muy rápido y uno de ellos iba gritaron como niña

-inuyasha deja de gritar!- dijo kagome estresada y asustada

De repente chocaron con un bus de dos pisos

En ese momento llego unas ambulancias y los subieron a las camillas, kagome veía como se llevaban a inuyasha cuando de repente a uno de los paramédicos se le resbalo inuyasha haciendolo caer al piso dándose otro golpe logrando hacer reír a kagome, la cual tenía un brazo roto y estaba pensando seriamente en nunca volver al subir en una bicicleta.

**Fin del flash back**

-Se necesita al joven taisho en recepción- dijo una voz por un parlante

-¿sí? - dijo un hombre de 19 años, de cabello largo y plateado, 1,75 de alto, musculoso pero no en exceso, ojos dorados capaz de cautivar a cualquier chica, llevaba unos lentes que lo hacían ver más deseable a la vista, tenía una bata blanco y un pantalón gris y zapatos negros.

- lo necesitan en la habitación 22 g- dijo la recepcionista con una tonta sonrisa

-Gracias - dijo sesshomaru sin mirarla

**En la habitación**

Inuyasha estaba quejándose muy fuerte

-¿Puedes callarte!? Haces drama por todo - dijo kagome

-no me quejaría si no me hubiera lastimado mi hermoso cuerpo - dijo inuyasha

-¿sabes? también me lastime, y soy una chica... Y no me ando quejando!- dijo kagome

-ni siquiera deberias, fue tu culpa, ademas... no es mi culpa que no te interese tu feo cuerpo - le dijo inuyasha

En ese momento entro el joven, produciendo que los dos se callaran

**P. O. V Kagome**

Cómo se atreve ese tonto de inuyasha, ni siquiera mi ex novio me insulto, y este sí, pero ya le cantaré sus verdades.

En el momento en el que pensaba el cómo arruinar la vida de inuyasha entro un doctor muy sexy que me dejo con la boca abierta, tenía unos ojos dorados que hacía que me derritiera, tenía un cuerpo del que disfrutaría tocar, se notaba que hacía mucho ejercicio, comencé a sentir su mirada sobre mí, cuando mire a inuyasha...

**Fin del P.O.V Kagome**

**P.O.V Inuyasha**

Estaba discutiendo con Kagome cuando entro un muchacho, era muy guapo tengo que admitirlo pero no me superaba, mire a Kagome la cual estaba echando baba, tonta Kagome

**Fin del P.O.V Inuyasha**

Sesshomaru observaba la escena un tanto asustado por las miradas que le daban

-Bueno… - Comenzo Sesshomaru

-Kagome!- grito un chico

**Continuara…?**


	2. Un acosador y su hermano

-Kagome!- grito un chico

-¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Kagome algo confundida y enojada

-Estaba preocupado, apenas me entere de tu accidente vine corriendo – dijo el chico un poco más calmado- pero ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones – dijo Kagome inflando las mejillas

-Kag, ¿sigues enfadada?– dijo el chico haciendo un puchero

-¿Tu qué crees?- dijo Kagome sarcástica

-Kag, porfa perdóname, además paso hace mucho tiempo – Dijo con una mirada muy inocente y triste

-Fue hace 2 meses – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa sádica y su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos

-eto… bueno, como sea, el odio y el rencor es malo para el alma y la salud y ... – el chico fue interrumpido por la azabache

-Pues de malas, NO, nadie utiliza y engaña a Kagome Higurashi y mucho menos con unos fines tan sucios – dijo Kagome muy decidida

-Kag! – decía el chico mientras cogía el brazo de Kagome y comenzaba a jalarlo

-Oye, suéltame eso duele, además no me digas Kag, y vete que no te quiero ver – dijo Kagome algo irritada

**P.O.V Sesshomaru**

Miraba a mi paciente, si no mal recuerdo su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, mm… ese nombre me suena conocido de algún lado pero no recuerdo de donde … bueno regresando con estos dos, ¿quién será es sujeto tan extraño?, viste un tan raro y sus gestos y su voz no son muy varoniles que digamos, además de que, ¿cómo pudo entrar?, se supone hay una seguridad muy alta y no era hora de las visitas, tal vez era uno de sus fans, pero… se hablan con tanta familiaridad que parecen ser amigos de años.

-Ya basta- grite algo enojado _se supone soy el doctor y pasan olímpicamente de mi_ pense

En ese momento Kagome y el chico me vieron algo apenados

-Este es un hospital no una guardería – dije molesto – compórtense como los adultos que se suponen son

- Si– dijeron mientras Kagome empujaba al chico que estaba casi encima de ella y lo miraba de forma acusadora y le sacaba la lengua, luego el chico hizo lo mismo y así sucesivamente y comenzaron a ignorarme... de nuevo

-Mmm… oigan – dije con un tic en el ojo _parecen de 20 años, pero seguramente tienen 5 en su interior_ pense algo cansado – oigan!- grite enojado

-perdón – dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, me podrías decir quien… - antes de que pudiera continuar se escuchó un grito _ ¿y ahora qué?!_ pensé aún más enojado

**Fin P.O.V Sesshomaru**

En el momento en el que Sesshomaru hablaba el chico se sentó en la cama de al lado, vio como algo debajo de la cobija pero prefirió pensar en que solo eran almohadas u otra cosa, con lo que no contaba el chico era eso que estaba bajo las cobijas no eran almohadas

-Ahh! Idiota! – se escuchó el grito de un hombre

-pero ¿qué? Espera, esa voz es de… - Decía el chico mientras corría las cobijas y veía a nuestro lindo inuyasha algo atemorizado

-no puedo creer que llegases tan bajo como para esconderte bajo unas cobijas y lo más humillante es que sea en un lugar público- decía Kagome mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa y negaba con la cabeza

-pues si tú hubieses estado en mi lugar harías lo mismo- decía Inuyasha

-no lo creo- decía Kagome muy confiada- por cierto, ya se te volvió a pegar como chicle en tu pecho

-¿qué...? – Cuando Inuyasha bajo la mirada vio una cabellera negra y la jalo, dejando casi calvo al chico- no te aproveches de mí cuando hable con Kagome

-Yo solo quería darte un abrazo- dijo el chico mientras le saltaba encima a inuyasha

-No! Quítate!- gritaba inuyasha- Kagome haz algo!

- push… ¿porque?- decía Kagome cruzándose de brazos y volteando la cara

- Inu – decía el chico mientras intentaba abrazar a Inuyasha

-no!- decía inuyasha mientras se iba corriendo en la cama sin darse cuenta llegando a la orilla - detente!

En ese momento Inuyasha se cayó de la cama con el chico encima de él

-¿Esta bien Inu? – dijo el chico

- ¿Tu qué crees? Y quieres quitárteme de encima que aparte de manosearme me estas aplastando- dijo Inuyasha mientras veía como el chico era levantado por alguien más

-Jakotsu, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no te me escapes?, en especial en un hospital, puedes ser un peligro para los pacientes- Dijo una chico que sostenía a Jakotsu

- pero hermano yo solo quería admirar la belleza más de cerca- dijo Jakotsu haciéndose el inocente

- si claro, y hace solo 2 segundos estuve a punto de ser violado- dijo Inuyasha en el piso

Los dos chicos miraron al piso y se acordaron de que habían dejado algo allí

- ¿y tú eres…? - el chico solo miraba a Inuyasha con curiosidad

- ¿Bankotsu? – dijo una chica

-¿Kagome? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo confundido Bankotsu

- ¿a qué viene la gente a un hospital? - dijo Kagome con sarcasmo

-no necesito tu sarcasmo – dijo Bankotsu- me basta con mido y el rarito de Jakotsu

- oigan… sigo aquí… ¿alguien podría ayudarme? – dijo inuyasha moviendo sus manos

- yo estoy aquí – dijo Jakotsu mientras se soltaba de Bankotsu

Inuyasha rodo de lado y Jakotsu termino besando el frio piso

-Por cierto y ¿su doctor?- pregunto Bankotsu

Kagome miro hacia la esquina de la habitación y vio al doctor con un aura de depresión y murmurando cosas inentendibles

-Se necesita al doctor Taisho en la habitación 12 g con la señorita Kikyo Takeda- se escuchó una voz por los parlantes

-voy… - susurro sesshomaru con voz cansada, arrastrando los pies y el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos – espero que por lo menos una persona me preste atención en esa habitación – dijo cuándo iba por el pasillo

**Con Kagome y los otros**

-¿Qué hace Kikyo aquí? – se preguntó Kagome

-¿a qué viene la gente a un hospital? – dijo Bankotsu con una sonrisa sarcastica

- estas buscando que te golpee, ¿cierto? – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa amenazante

**Continuara…**


End file.
